En mörk tid - SV
by Joesiss
Summary: Hogwarts har aldrig varit sig mer olik. Efter kriget anlände alla nya elever till skolan. En mörkt höstmorgon gick en ensam flicka genom en korridor. Det var för tidigt att vara uppe redan, men hon brydde sig inte. Något hände som gjorde så att samma morgon så hittade en annan elev flickan i ett mörkt rum kall som sten. Hogwarts kommer aldrig bli sig likt.
1. Prolog

Genom dörren in till Ravenclaws sällskapsrum går Olivia in. Tankspritt går hon förbi soffan med den mörkblåa färgen. Ingen lägger märke till henne när hon försvinner uppför trappan till flickornas sovsal. Det röda håret hänger ner för hennes axlar och dom havsblåa ögonen ser avlägsna och suddiga ut. Ögonfransarna var långa och svarta. Lite av hennes maskara hade runnit under dagen. Mörkret utanför skolan ligger som ett täcke med flera stjärnor som i den stora salens tak. Ett mörkt moln glider över horisonten när hon öppnar dörren och kastar sin bok på sängen. I en av dom fyra sängarna ligger en flicka med uppsatt mörkt hår som är kort och som sitter fast på sin plats med ett hårspänne. Slipsen är lite skrynklig efter dagen och Olivia höjer ena ögonbrynet bekymrat när hon ser henne. Flickan ser upp när dörren stängs med en dov duns. Hon stänger boken och lägger undan fjäderpennan med bläckhornet i en låda. Hennes mörkblåa ögon lyser genom mörkret och ser oskyldiga ut.

"Var har du varit?" frågar flickan och sträcker ut sina ben i sängen.

Olivia lägger huvudet på sned och sätter sig på sin sängkant.

"I biblioteket", svarar hon kort och börjar pilla med sitt nagellack.

Den lilla flickan ser sig omkring och landar sen med blicken igen på Olivia.

"Är det sant?" frågar hon igen.

Den andra flickan suckar och himlar med ögonen frustrerat.

"Tror du mig inte eller?"

"Jovisst, det gör jag ..."

Olivia ser granskande på henne.

"Jag tror dig inte", hon suckar igen. "Lilla fröken fin tror väl aldrig på något som jag säger, eller hur Madelene?"

Flickan som tydligen hette Madelene ställde sig upp med ett känslolöst uttryck.

"Kalla mig aldrig det, jag är ingen jävla fröken fin ..."

Tyst la hon armarna i kors och gick mot fönstret. Molnet hade kommit närmare nu. Den låg över den förbjudna skogen och skulle om bara några minuter skölja över skolan med sitt dåliga väder.

"Har du gjort färdigt uppsatsen eller?" undrade Madelene tyst.

Olivia tog upp ett pergamentpapper och såg på det som hon hade skrivit med bläck på det.

"Japp ..." sa hon dröjande och la sen ifrån sig det. "Har du?"

Flickan blev tyst. Ett dovt muller hördes och molnet drog över skolans tak.

"Nej."

"Synd, det är rätt lätt."

"Tydligen inte", fnyste Madelene mot sin vän.

Dom båda flickorna sa inget mer. Regndroppar landade på fönstret och bara några sekunder senare var fönsterrutan täckt med regndroppar och ovädret hade nu sköljt över Hogwarts, skolan för häxkonster och trolldom.


	2. Kapitel 1

Morgonen kom och Madelene vaknade med ett ryck. Utanför fönstret var det fortfarande mörkt. Hon vände sig på sidan och tog upp sitt armbandsur som hon la på sängbordet innan hon gick och la sig. Efter att ögonen hade vant sig vid ljuset såg hon att klockan bara var några minuter efter sju. När hon hade tänkt efter ett tag när alla säkert skulle dra sig till frukosten bestämde hon sig att hon skulle gå till biblioteket och läsa lite till uppsatsen som skulle vara inlämnad under dagens örtlära lektion. Med en rörelse drog hon av sig täcket och drog på sig sina kläder. Ingen i dom andra sängarna rörde en muskel. Olivia hade halvöppen mun när Madelene öppnade dörren så tyst hon kunde och sen smög ut.

Korridoren var mörk och det enda som lyste upp flickans väg var det lilla ljuset som hade frammanat från sin trollstav. Tystnaden runt omkring henne var så tyst som det någonsin kunde bli. Det enda som hördes av ljudet från hennes steg på det kalla stengolvet med hennes svarta skor. Ett prassel hördes från en av tavlorna på väggen på hennes högra sida. Försiktigt såg hon åt det hållet och märkte att det var en gammal man i tavlan som hade rört på sig och att det var ljudet av manteln som hon hade hört. Med en gäspning fortsatte hon genom den mörka korridoren. Bara en liten bit bort från biblioteket kände hon en vindpust som drog igenom korridoren och fick några av personerna på tavlorna att vakna. Vinden var kall och obehaglig. Madelene rös. En känsla av obehag spred sig inom henne. Hon började snabba på stegen. En dörr en liten bit bort stod på glänt. Något gjorde så att hon kände som om hon drogs dit, men efter en sekunds betänketid fortsatte hon. Bara en bit efter att hon passerat dörren ångrade hon sig och gick tillbaka. Med trollstaven höjd framför sig stod hon utanför. Innan hon öppnade dörren såg hon åt sidorna så att hon var helt ensam i korridoren. Det var helt tyst. Samtidigt som hon höll andan puttade hon till dörren som öppnades lite på glänt. Madelene höjde trollstaven lite då hon såg något som glänste inne i rummet. Bestämt sköt hon upp dörren helt och ryggade tillbaka när hon såg vad som låg inne i rummet. Hon kunde inte tro sina ögon. En stank som var så stark sog emot henne. På golvet såg hon en flicka. En flicka som inte kunde vara mer än tolv år. Huden var lite blek och såg väldigt grå ut. Ögonen var suddiga och stirrade mot något långt borta. Handen höll ett slappt tag i en trollstav som nu låg på det kalla stengolvet. Runt om flickan låg det en tjock röd vätska. Blod. Hennes mage var röd och uppstyckad av något väldigt vasst. Håret låg tovigt över en del av hennes ansikte och det förut blonda håret hade blivit fläckat av blod. Hon hade skoluniformen på sig och på bröstet glänste ett huvudprefekt märke som hade blivit fläckad av blodet. De gula färgerna var väldigt bleka jämfört med det nu torkade blodet. Madelene såg på flickan. Chockat vände hon om och sprang iväg. Ingen aning om vad hon skulle göra nu. Det enda hon kunde tänka på var att komma så långt bort som möjligt.


	3. Kapitel 2

I den stora salen en timme senare var det fullt med liv. Ingen hade märkt frånvaron av den lilla flickan från Hufflepuff som Madelene hade sett bara några minuter tidigare. Flickan själv satt tyst med sina vänner vid Ravenclaw bordet. Vännerna såg förvirrat på varandra för flickan hade blivit som stum. Ingen hade varit med om att hon hade varit tyst så här tidigt på morgonen förut. Det enda som Madelene kunde se framför sig var det hon hade sett innan. Minnet hemsökte henne och hon skulle aldrig glömma dom där suddiga ögonen.

"Vi kanske ska skicka henne till systern", viskade Olivia till Frederick.

"Ja, kanske", svarade han. "Det kanske är bäst ..."

Madelene struntade i vad dom sa om henne. Det enda hon kunde göra var att tänka på vad hon såg. Hastigt ser hon mot lärarbordet där bara några utav lärarna sitter. Vännerna tystnar och ser åt samma håll. Än en gång börjar hon peta i maten som ligger på tallriken på bordet. Hon hade ingen lust att äta av maten så det var det enda hon kunde. Dom runt omkring henne ryckte på axlarna och fortsatte med frukosten och att viska med varandra. Efter bara en liten stund slog det Madelene. Hon visste vad hon skulle göra, eller vad det enda rätta var. Hastigt reste hon sig upp och började gå mot porten till entréhallen. Kappan släpades efter henne när hon nästan sprang ut från stora salen. När hon hade kommit ut såg hon rektorn ute i hallen och den lilla flickan bröt ihop. Besvärat såg McGonagall på henne.

"Rektorn", började hon samtidigt som hon snyftade okontrollerat. "Hon är död."

Rektorn såg strängt på Madelene med en rynka mellan ögonbrynen.

"Det är inget att skämta om miss Parks", sa hon allvarligt. "Så om du ursäktar ..."

Flickan ställde sig hastigt upp och såg på rektorn.

"Nej, rektorn. Det är sant!" utbrast hon samtidigt som hon torkade tårarna som hade börjat rinna ner för hennes kinder.

Genast ändrades McGonagalls ansiktsuttryck. Snabbt gick hon förbi flickan och öppnade porten till stora salen. Det sista som Madelene såg innan porten stängdes var rektorn som gick mot lärarbordet med alla elevers blickar riktade på sig. McGonagall hämtade alla lärarna vid bordet och gick sen tillbaka till flickan med lärarna i släptåg.

"Var är flickan, miss Parks?" frågade hon stressat.

Hon hämtade sig och försökte komma ihåg vägen som hon gick när hon såg flickan.

"I ett rum, i korridoren till biblioteket ..."

När rektorn hade uppfattat vad som precis hade sagts gick hon med alla lärarna till korridoren. Kvar stod en fortfarande chockad Madelene.


	4. Kapitel 3

Lektionerna blev inställda under resten av dagen. Hufflepuff eleverna blev chockade när dom hörde att det var en av prefekternas lillasyster som var hittad död.

"Nej!" utbrast en mörkhårig flicka med ett väldigt sött ansikte. "Lucy kan inte vara död! Ni måste ha tagit fel ..."

Evanna, Lucys storasyster, sa ingenting. Hon satt i uppehållsrummet med sina vänner runt omkring och höll i en av deras händer. Det var faktiskt så att hon inte gjorde något annat än att stirra rakt ut i rummet. Andraårs eleverna både från Hufflepuff och Gryffindor grät i ett hörn i biblioteket. De trodde ingen såg eller hörde dom, men när Peeves svävade förbi hörde han deras snyftande och kastade en kruka åt deras håll. Chockat tystnade dom upp och såg att Peeves svävade ovanför dom med ett brett grin. En flicka tog av sig sin sko och kastade iväg den mot poltergeisten. Han fortsatte då åka vidare genom slottet. Det som alla pratade om i Ravenclaws uppehållsrum den kvällen var om den lilla flickan, Lucy, som hittades under morgonen. Alla frågade Madelene hur det kändes när hon såg kroppen. Hon vägrade att svara och fortsatte bara läsa boken som hon hade fått av sina föräldrar i födelsedagspresent som var bara några dagar sen. Att tiden hade gått så fort visste hon inte. Dom andra i uppehållsrummet fortsatte att prata om det.

"Vem kunde det ha varit?" frågade Toby, en förstaårs elev med rött hår och bruna ögon. "Jag menar, det kunde inte ha varit en Ravenclaw va?"

Alla såg på varandra som om någon skulle avslöja att det var den som hade mördat Lucy under natten och lämnat henne där.

"Såklart det inte kunde!" fräste Olivia mot honom från sin hörna i uppehållsrummet.

Olivia satt alltid själv. Ingen kunde övertala henne att lämna den platsen. Absolut ingen. Alla såg på henne.

"Är det något du döljer?" frågade Alice, en av Ravenclaws prefekter med blont hår som alltid var i en fläta.

Alla såg från prefekten till Olivia. Madelenes vän blängde på Alice innan hon samlade ihop sina pergament och tog med sig sina saker upp till sovsalen och stängde dörren med en smäll.

"Var inte fåniga", började Madelene. "Det kan inte vara Olivia."

Eleverna ryckte på axlarna. Några av dom gäspade stort och såg sen trött på alla andra.

"Hur mycket är klockan?" frågade Alice pojkvän Stephen.

Alice såg på sitt armbandsur och sen upp igen på honom. Hennes blåa ögon såg rakt in i hans gröna.

"Halv tolv, alltså allt för mycket. Det är nu mitt jobb som prefekt att tvinga er att gå till era sovsalar och släcka lyset. Imorgon kommer det bli en helt normal dag ..."

Hon fortsatte att prata om skolan och alla läxor som vi skulle ha klara vid det här laget. Vissa av dom i uppehållsrummet lyssnade på henne under tiden som Madelene tog med sig sin bok upp till sovsalen.

När hon öppnade dörren såg hon att Olivia satt i sin säng och fortsatte att skriva med fjäderpennan på pergamentet. De utbytte blickar innan Madelene gick till sin egen säng. Båda var tysta tills dörren öppnades och två andra tjejer kom in viskandes om något. De båda tjejerna låtsades inte om de andra två som var helt tysta.

"... som om hon tror att vi bryr oss ..." hörde Madelene den ena säga.

Hon gissade på att dom pratade om Alice och om hennes redovisning om att det är en helt vanlig skoldag dagen efter. Hon kastade en desperat blick mot Olivia som hade plockat undan pergamenten i sin väska och som nu skulle byta om. Madelene följde hennes exempel och bytte om till pyjamasen. Det hade varit en lång och smärtsam dag. Hon hoppades verkligen att dagen efter skulle bli mycket bättre. Med den hoppfulla tanken kröp hon ner under täcket och somnade direkt.


	5. Kapitel 4

Morgonen som följde började väldigt lugnt. Det var en bättre stämning vid Ravenclaw bordet än vad det var dagen innan. Madelene satt med sina vänner och sneglade mot Hufflepuff bordet där dom flesta såg väldigt bleka ut med rödkantade ögon. Försteprefekten Evanna som hade förlorat sin syster såg ändå allvarlig ut som vanligt som om det inte hade hänt något den förgående morgonen. Precis inan alla skulle gå till sina lektioner ställde sig rektorn sig upp och såg allvarligt på alla elever därinne. Man kunde höra en tändsticka falla, så tyst var det. Hon såg på var och en av eleverna och började sen prata.

"Igår fann vi en Hufflepuff elev död i korridoren på tredje våningen." en konstig stämning flöt in i rummet som om en våg hade sköljt över dom.

Vissa av Hufflepuff eleverna började gråta och döljde sina ansikten i händerna. Alla andra elever skruvade lite på sig, särskilt eleverna från Slytherin. McGonagall harklade sig och fortsatte.

"Det är inga tvivel om att hon blev mördad av någon här inne på slottet."

Ett mummel spred sig mellan eleverna. De flesta utbytte bittra blickar med Slytherin eleverna, som om det var dom som var de skyldiga.

"Vi anklagar ingen", fortsatte hon.

Vissa elever fortsatte att blänga mot Slytherin bordet. En flicka med brunt hår från Slytherin ställde sig upp som om någon ryckt upp henne med en lina. Hon blängde mot Gryffindor bordet med sina mörkbruna ögon.

"Va fan?!" utbrast hon och tog upp sin trollstav.

Alla i hela stora salen tystnade och såg mot henne. McGonagall såg strängt mot flickan som hette Tanya.

"Tio poäng från Slytherin", sa rektorn med en hög röst.

Tanya vände sig om mot rektorn med trollstaven fortfarande riktad mot Gryffindor bordet.

"Det är inte rättvist!" utbrast flickan igen och vände sig mot Gryffindor bordet igen. "Dom viskar till varandra och säger att det var vi som mördade den där jävla Hufflepuff eleven!"

Chockat såg alla på henne. Gryffindorarna flinade lite under hennes utbrott.

"Tio poäng från Gryffindor för falskt anklagande."

Deras flin försvann direkt och nu var det Tanya som log.

"Tack rektorn ..."

Hon blev avbruten av McGonagall som började prata igen.

"Och tjugo poängs avdrag från Slytherin."

Flickan satte sig ner under tiden som Gryffindor eleverna fnittrade åt henne. En kille på Tanyas ena sida himlade med ögonen och hon på den andra sidan la armarna irriterat i kors.

"Nu tillbaka till ämnet", fortsatte rektorn. "Så klart så måste vi få veta vem mördaren är så om han, eller hon, överlämnar sig till oss innan veckans slut så kommer vi inte att leta efter dig."

Tystnaden blev total igen i stora salen. Inge hade något att säga. Ändå var det ingen som inte sneglade på någon annan i stora salen. Mördaren kunde vara vem som helst av dom i rummet just nu. Rektorn satte sig ner på sin stol igen och började prata med läraren bredvid henne som råkade vara trolldrycksläraren. Vissa började lämna stora salen för att förbereda sig till lektionen. Madelene och Olivia satt kvar längst vid Ravenclaw bordet.

"Vem tror du att det är?" frågar Madelene sin kompis.

Hon ryckte på axlarna och reste på sig.

"Jag vill inte prata om det", var det sista hon sa innan hon lämnade Madelene ensam.


	6. Kapitel 5

Det första på schemat den här morgonen var försvar mot svartkonster. Ensam gick hon upp till tredje våningen och minnet av lilla Lucy påminde henne. Ljud strömmade ut ur lektionssalen och hon smög in under tiden som deras lärare ställde i ordning tavlan. Hon satte sig längst bak där hon brukade sitta och tog fram fjäderpennan och ett pergament. Precis när hon hade lagt pergamentet på bänken framför henne började lektionen.

Det tog flera minuter innan det verkligen hände något. Under den här lektionen skulle eleverna lära sig om varulvar. Ingen verkade bry sig så mycket om det. De flesta tänkte tillbaka på frukosten och det som sades. Många kände skuld för att de också hade anklagat Slytherin eleverna, men andra var bara triumferade. Tanyas utbrott över Gryffindor eleverna hängde kvar hela dagen genom alla lektioner och tills kvällsmaten då all spänning släpptes. Madelene såg bort mot Tanya vid Slytherinbordet som såg helt normal ut och tog av köttfärslimpan. Allt verkade lugnt och när det var dags att gå tillbaka till sällskapsrummen så gick vissa av eleverna i grupper. Viskandes om något som tydligen var väldigt intressant.

Ravenclaw sällskapsrummet var fullt av snack. Det var ingen som inte var inblandad i samtalet på något sätt. De flesta av eleverna som var i sällskapsrummet skulle egentligen göra sina läxor, men tyckte att samtalet var mycket intressantare än läxorna. Olivia satt själv vid sin hörna igen. Madelene sneglade åt hennes håll några gånger, men vände sen sitt fokus till läxorna. Hon satt och lyssnade halvt på vad det var som sades.

"Skulle inte förvåna mig om det är hon", viskade Laura, en andraårselev. "Hon reagerade ju väldigt konstigt när Gryffindor eleverna anklagade de."

Nästan alla nickade och flinade.

"Det var väldigt mycket överreaktion", kommenterade Stephen.

En duns hördes en bit bakom de. Det var Olivia som hade ställt sig upp. Hon såg kallt på alla i rummet med en vass blick.

"Fan vad omogna ni är!" röt hon.

Chockat såg alla på henne. Som om de hade viskat om henne.

"Sluta hålla på och anklaga sådär!"

Alice ställde sig upp och såg varnande på henne.

"Nu lägger du av?" morrade hon åt Olivia.

Hon himlade med ögonen och gick ut genom dörren. De såg efter henne tills dörren stängdes bakom henne. Ingen vågade säga något. Ingen kunde säga något.


End file.
